


MASS EFFECT SERIES: II PRIMER ESPECTRO HUMANO

by Nura



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Mass Effect 1
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nura/pseuds/Nura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandra Shepard no solo ha alcanzado las estrellas, ahora es una Espectro del Consejo y su "aventura" no ha hecho más que comenzar. Continuación de "Mass Effect Series: I El Comienzo".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. - ESPECTRO -

**Author's Note:**

> Segunda entrega de estas Series. La idea es ir publicando un capítulo a la semana, hasta cubrir el primer título de la saga. Os recuerdo, Shepard de origen terráqueo, parangón, único superviviente). Espero que lo disfrutéis.

**— ESPECTRO —**

_La Ciudadela. Año 2.183_

 

            Shepard tenía la mirada perdida en los largos brazos de la Ciudadela, que se extendían hacia el espacio más allá de sus terminales. Era una gran vista, de esas que pueden cortar el aliento, pero la joven marine tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para apreciarla en aquel momento, sentada al borde la plataforma de atraque donde descansaba la _Normandía_ , con las piernas colgando en el vacío y los brazos apoyados en una de las barras de acero que la protegían de una larga, larga caída.

            «Primer Espectro humano…» Todavía le costaba creerlo, como si todas aquellas palabras formales que el Consejo había pronunciado no fuesen más que parte de un extraño sueño. «Espectro», se repitió en su mente. El cuerpo de élite más respetado y temido de toda la Galaxia, la mano derecha del Consejo, la primera y última línea de defensa para todos. Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos. Era demasiado y sin embargo, en el fondo, pese a lo abrumador del cargo, de la responsabilidad, sabía que estaba preparada para ello, que podría afrontar esa nueva dimensión de su vida. Solo esperaba que no le crease alguna clase de conflicto de intereses con la Alianza, a la que siempre se sentiría unida, dijese lo que dijese el Consejo o los altos mandos; era una soldado y lo seguiría siendo hasta el final de sus días. Soldado y superviviente. Y ahora también Espectro. Y oficial al mando de la _Normandía_. Sí, muchas cosas habían cambiado en apenas unos días y lo peor era saber que nada iba a mejorar precisamente, a no ser que ella hiciese algo para impedir los planes de Saren Arterius y las proféticas imágenes que se habían grabado a fuego en su mente al acercarse a la baliza proteana.

            Segadores. Ese era el nombre de los enemigos que habían acabado con los proteanos miles de años atrás, los que aparecían en aquellas imágenes confusas de muerte y destrucción, una pesadilla de tiempos remotos. Y Saren estaba buscando el modo de traerlos de vuelta. No, si ella y su tripulación tenían algo que decir en el asunto. Puede que su vida hubiese dado un cambio sustancial, pero seguía teniendo un propósito, un objetivo; quizá nadie le diese órdenes ahora, pero seguía teniendo un deber que cumplir, como soldado y como Espectro. Eso no había cambiado. Y desde luego, no quería volver a ver algo como lo ocurrido en Eden Prime, la práctica aniquilación de parte de una floreciente colonia, humana o de cualquier otra especie.

            Eden Prime, vaya locura de misión había resultado ser, con una desagradable sorpresa detrás de otra; Shepard lamentaba la muerte de Jenkins, un buen soldado y un buen hombre, entusiasta y deseoso por cumplir su deber. Si hubiesen sabido a lo que se enfrentaban antes de pisar la colonia, quizá todavía seguiría con vida… Suspiró, perder gente bajo su mando era algo a lo que nunca se acostumbraría. Aunque años atrás, tras lo ocurrido en Akuze, se había hecho la firme promesa de que nunca jamás dejaría que algo así pasase de nuevo, que siempre los traería a todos con vida de vuelta, en el fondo no dejaba de ser realista y consciente de que esa era y sería una promesa imposible de cumplir siempre, pero podía intentarlo.

            —¿Comandante Shepard? —Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con un casi vacilante Alenko tras ella.

            —¿Si, teniente?

            —Todo listo para partir, señora. El navegante Pressley me ha ordenado que te informe de ello.

            Shepard asintió y volvió su atención a los largos brazos de la Ciudadela; ahí estaba, el momento de la verdad había llegado, en cuanto cruzase la puerta de embarque de la _Normandía_ estaría oficialmente al mando de la nave y su tripulación y la cacería de Saren y sus geth daría por fin comienzo; el ahora ex-Espectro pagaría caro su ataque a la colonia, la muerte de Jenkins y Nihlus y el haberse convertido en una amenaza para toda la galaxia.

La escurridiza rata callejera que había sido en la Tierra había crecido para convertirse en uno de los perros guardianes del Consejo; de pequeña criminal a Espectro, el camino había sido largo y no exento de dificultades y oscuros momentos, pero como le había prometido a Kenan, jamás había dejado de soñar y ahora las estrellas que había alcanzado serían su coto de caza; ya no corría para esconderse o huir, ahora corría para proteger y defender a otros.

            —¿Va todo bien, comandante? —La voz de Alenko la sacó de sus pensamientos, sonrió de medio lado, se levantó y se volvió hacia la nave que la esperaba lista para partir.

            —Perfectamente, teniente. Vamos, es hora de que empecemos a ponerle las cosas difíciles a Saren.

            —Sí, señora. —Alenko sonrió y la siguió hacia la escotilla de atraque.

La voz de la IV de la nave anunció a la tripulación que la oficial al mando estaba a bordo y Shepard fue a la cabina del piloto para dirigir algunas palabras a sus hombres; recordarles por qué era necesario que persiguiesen a Saren y los geth, lo que estaba en juego y motivarlos para dar el cien por cien en aquella difícil misión, ya fuesen soldados de la Alianza o no, debían luchar juntos para tener éxito y desbaratar los planes del antiguo Espectro y la amenaza que suponía no solo para la humanidad, sino para toda la galaxia.

Tras su pequeño discurso, volvió al CIC y accedió a su puesto sobre el mapa de la galaxia, que se desplegó ante ella, tres posibles destinos parpadeaban en él: Feros, Noveria y Therum, en aquellos tres lugares podría encontrar información respecto a su objetivo o eso era lo que decían sus informes. Reflexionó durante unos segundos, las manos apoyadas sobre la barandilla de acero, y finalmente tomó su decisión.

—Joker, pon rumbo a Therum.

—A la orden, señora.

Quizá acabase siendo una pérdida de tiempo, pero también podría ser que la hija de Benezia les pudiese dar información sobre los planes de su madre y de Saren. O convertirse en algo con que negociar con la matriarca en el futuro, aunque Shepard esperaba no tener que recurrir a tales artimañas.

La _Normandía_ se puso en marcha, mientras ella abandonaba el mapa de la galaxia, y soltando los amarres que la mantenían unida al muelle, la fragata puso rumbo hacia el relé de masa de Widow y al nuevo destino que la aguardaba.

 

. — . — . — .

 

—Esperemos no arrepentirnos de esta decisión —dijo Udina suspirando tras oír que la _Normandía_ finalmente había abandonado la Ciudadela.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que has sido tú el que la ha puesto prácticamente al mando de la nave? —masculló Anderson sentado no muy lejos del escritorio que ocupaba el embajador humano. Podía haberle dicho a Shepard que quedarse atrás no le importaba, pero la verdad era que iba a echar de menos el trabajo de campo y la acción, aunque sabía que la tripulación de la _Normandía_ estaba en perfectas manos.

—No —gruñó Udina—. Pero no fui yo quien propuso su nombre como posible candidata para Espectro.

—Yo tampoco, Donnel, fue el propio Nihlus quien mostró un interés en ella.

—Y tú no tardaste en respaldar esa decisión, capitán. —El tono era solo ligeramente acusatorio—. A fin de cuentas, no es ningún secreto que Shepard ha sido siempre tu protegida.

Anderson no respondió a aquello, no tenía sentido negar algo que era completamente cierto; tras el más que eficiente y destacado paso de Shepard por el programa N7 y después de su supervivencia en Akuze, él había mantenido un más que obvio interés en la ingeniera de combate y sus progresos, sus misiones y su hoja de servicio. Aquella raterilla con la que se había tropezado en Nueva York catorce años atrás, se había convertido en una sobresaliente marine, condecorada y respetada y, lo más importante, una líder nata, algo que otros a parte de él estaban comenzado a ver también. Anderson lo sabía desde hacía ya tiempo, que Shepard tenía aquella rara cualidad, la de ganarse a la gente con relativa facilidad gracias a su carisma y esa chispa que ardía en su interior y que solía reflejarse en sus ojos, y que se traducía en la capacidad de hacer que otros la siguieran fuera a donde fuese porque sabían que si alguien podía sacarlos de la mismísima boca del infierno, esa era Shepard. Nihlus debía haber visto todo eso también cuando propuso su nombre al Consejo.

—Si alguien puede cumplir con nuestras expectativas y las de la humanidad, esa es la comandante Shepard —dijo finalmente Anderson.

—Yo no puedo estar tan seguro como tú. Puede que su hoja de servicio sea impecable, pero su pasado difícilmente lo es.

—Vamos, Donnel, tuvo una infancia complicada y dura, hizo lo que tuvo que hacer para sobrevivir. —Anderson agitó una mano en el aire como restándole importancia al hecho de que Shepard hubiese pertenecido a una banda—. Desde que se alistó no se ha metido en ningún lío de esa clase.

—Que nosotros sepamos, al parecer tu protegida tiene cierta habilidad para escabullirse de los problemas. No me mires así, capitán, he oído las historias que se cuentan de ella —se permitió una irónica sonrisa—. A los soldados os gusta mucho cotillear. En cualquier caso, ya da igual, el Consejo la ha nombrado Espectro, se ha convertido en la vanguardia de toda la humanidad. Esperemos que sepa cumplir ese papel.

«Shepard no cumplirá ningún papel, hará su trabajo y cumplirá con su deber siendo quien siempre ha sido», pensó para sí Anderson, pero se abstuvo de comentarlo en voz alta, no había razones para predisponer más negativamente la actitud de Udina contra la comandante, que lo que menos necesitaba eran políticos entrometidos que le dijeran cómo hacer su trabajo o comportarse en público. La verdad era que la joven marine había sabido manejarse bastante bien ante esa periodista tendenciosa que la había interceptado tras su nombramiento como Espectro, algo que el propio almirante Hackett había reconocido.

Udina y otros tantos como él podían esperar que Shepard supiese representar lo mejor de la humanidad, Anderson era más realista y esperaba que la comandante demostrarse de qué eran capaces los humanos deteniendo a Saren y los geth y descubriendo todo lo posible sobre aquella misteriosa amenaza que eran los Segadores. Como había dicho cuando el nombre de Shepard fue propuesto para el Equipo de Técnicas Especiales y de Reconocimiento, su condición de N7, sus habilidades, su pasado y sus cicatrices eran lo que la convertían en la candidata perfecta. Pese a su dura infancia y adolescencia de crímenes, era buena persona, íntegra, siempre intentando hacer lo correcto y sin anteponer el fin a los medios. Pese a lo vivido en Akuze, al trauma de ser el único superviviente, de perder a toda una unidad, no se había hundido bajo aquel peso, sino que su determinación se había vuelto todavía más fuerte. Sí, Shepard iba a ser una gran Espectro, de eso, Anderson, no tenía la menor duda.

 

. — . — . — .

 

Shepard echó un último vistazo a los datos que sobre Therum le ofrecía la pantalla de uno de los terminales del CIC; todo el planeta era activamente volcánico, con ríos de lava recorriéndolo y una no muy agradable temperatura ambiente; las ruinas en las que supuestamente la Doctora T´Soni estaba excavando se encontraban a varios klics del lugar que habían escogido para el descenso del Mako, pero el robusto vehículo podría llevarlos hasta allí sin problemas. Abrió un canal de comunicación con la cubierta de carga.

—Garrus, Wrex os quiero vestidos y preparados en el Mako en diez.

—A la orden, comandante —respondieron los dos alienígenas.

—¿Está segura, comandante? —inquirió Pressly a su lado.

—Creía que no iba a discutir mis decisiones y la forma en la que llevo esta nave y la misión, oficial. —Shepard le dirigió una dura mirada.

—Y así es, señora. —Pressly se cuadró ligeramente—. Pero no sabe lo que pueden encontrarse ahí abajo. ¿Y si la asari también es una traidora como su madre? No podemos estar seguros y quizá sería mejor que llevase consigo al teniente Alenko o la Jefe Williams. No es mi intención discutir sus órdenes, señora, pero como su OE creo que…

—Es suficiente, Pressly —lo cortó Shepard—. Desde ese «pero» su razonamiento ha dejado de tener sentido. La _Normandía_ y su tripulación pueden ser de la Alianza, pero ahora también son el equipo de apoyo de una Espectro del Consejo. Esta misión la estoy llevando a cabo como tal —sonrió de medio lado—. Muchos quieren convertirme en una especie de símbolo para la humanidad, para demostrar a las otras especies de lo que somos capaces. Bueno, pues voy a empezar por demostrar que somos capaces de confiar en esas otras especies, en trabajar codo con codo con ellos. Garrus y Wrex serán mi equipo de tierra en esta misión. Y no hay más que hablar. ¿Entendido, oficial?

—Sí, señora —asintió Pressly.

—Bien. Ahora debo ir a prepararme. Queda al mando mientras esté en tierra.

—Sí, comandante.

Shepard abandonó el CIC y bajó a la cubierta de la tripulación para vestirse y equiparse para su descenso a Therum. Pressly tenía razón en algo, no sabían qué iban a encontrarse allí abajo, así que lo mejor era ir bien preparados para enfrentar cualquier cosa que apareciera en su camino, ya fueran geth o mercenarios o cualquier otra amenaza.

Con el casco en la mano, descendió a la cubierta de carga y entró en el Mako, sentándose a sus mandos con Garrus como copiloto y Wrex en el asiento trasero tras ellos; los dos parecían ansiosos por entrar en acción, sobre todo el krogan.

—¿Listos? —les preguntó encendiendo los controles del Mako y tomando el volante.

—Sí —asintió escuetamente Garrus.

—Pongámonos de una vez en marcha, odio los espacios tan cerrados —gruñó Wrex.

Shepard se colocó el casco y se permitió una nueva sonrisa de medio lado. Conectando la radio, le dio luz verde a Joker para comenzar la aproximación al punto de descenso.

—Espero que mis habilidades al volante no se hayan oxidado mucho —medio bromeó preparándose para cuando la compuerta de carga se abriera.

—¿Cómo dices? —inquirió Garrus. Wrex solo resopló algo entre dientes.

—Nah, hace mucho que no conduzco uno de estos, casi siempre iba en la parte de atrás. Y de todas mis aptitudes, la de conducir vehículos y tanques era la que más baja puntuación tenía en mis días de instrucción. Pero no os preocupéis, estos bichos se conducen básicamente solos… O eso tengo entendido.

Riendo disimuladamente, puso el Mako en movimiento en cuanto la compuerta estuvo abierta del todo, lanzándolos al vacío en un descenso controlado gracias a los campos de efecto de masa del vehículo. Oyó a Garrus musitar algo sospechosamente parecido a una oración y a Wrex gruñir algo sobre los humanos y su cuestionable sentido del humor. El suelo volcánico de Therum vino a su encuentro y Shepard estaba segura de que aquella misión no iba a ser nada aburrida.


	2. LA HIJA DE LA MATRIARCA

             Desde luego, no había sido una misión aburrida, geth, mercenarios, una asari atrapada en un campo de fuerza proteano y un volcán en erupción; quizá era el tipo de cosas que ahora que era una Espectro debía empezar a esperar en sus misiones, pensó Shepard mientras abordaban la nave. Echó una rápida ojeada a las tres personas que la seguían; Garrus y Wrex parecían estar bien, algunas muescas en sus armaduras, pero ninguna herida aparente; la asari por otro lado parecía algo desorientada y las manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos eran una clara señal de agotamiento; Shepard esperaba que todavía pudiese aguantar un poco más.

            —En la sala de reunión en diez minutos —ordenó la comandante a su equipo nada más pisar la cubierta de carga de la _Normandía_.

            Era el tiempo justo para quitarse la armadura y el traje de combate que llevaban debajo  y ponerse el uniforme, al menos para aquellos que necesitaban cambiarse.

            —Cabo Lowe. —Se dirigió a una de las soldados que los había recibido al abordar la nave—. Acompañe a la Doctora T´Soni a la sala de reunión. Y consiga agua para ella de camino allí.

            —Sí, señora. —La soldado saludó e indicó a la arqueóloga que la siguiera hacia el ascensor.

            La asari no protestó ante lo que obviamente era ponerle un guardia, seguramente comprendía las precauciones que la comandante debía tomar con ella, por muy inocente que aparentara ser, seguía siendo la hija de una traidora conocida y por el momento Shepard no podía correr riesgos, no hasta no hablar con ella cara a cara y comprobar que su primera impresión sobre Liara T´Soni era correcta, que era realmente una buena persona y que no sabía nada de los planes de su madre ni de Saren.

            Tras asegurarse de que ni Garrus ni Wrex necesitaban visitar la enfermería, Shepard tomó el elevador hasta la cubierta de la tripulación y dejó las armas en su taquilla, para después dirigirse a su camarote a quitarse el traje de combate y coger ropa limpia; diez minutos no eran muchos, pero le bastarían para una ducha rápida en los baños que compartía toda la tripulación. Era parte de su rutina después de volver de una misión, como si el agua caliente (o a veces fría) la ayudase a desconectar de todo lo que hubiese vivido minutos antes, a aclarar sus pensamientos y despejar la mente para afrontar el momento de informar a sus superiores de cómo habían ido las cosas. Y daba igual lo cortas que pudieran ser aquellas duchas, siempre le sentaban bien.

 

            Exactamente diez minutos después, Shepard entraba en la sala de reuniones, done ya le esperaba su equipo y la asari que habían recogido en Therum; la arqueóloga parecía algo nerviosa, sobre todo después de la forma un poco torpe en que había roto el hielo comentando sobre el chiste de Joker; movía las manos inquieta y no dejaba de mirar en todas direcciones, quizá algo intimidada por los demás. Shepard decidió tener piedad de ella, a fin de cuentas no venía de pasarlo bien precisamente.

            —Relax, Doctora —le dijo al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora—, solo queremos información, cualquier cosa que nos puedas contar sobre Benezia o Saren. Si sabes algo de sus planes. O sobre el Conducto.

            —Yo… —Liara vaciló, los recorrió a todos con la mirada y volvió a comenzar—. Como dije, hace años que no tengo contacto con Benezia, no creo que pueda ser de gran ayuda en ese aspecto, pero sobre el Conducto y los proteanos…

 

. — . — . — .

 

            Al menos, recoger a Liara no había sido una absoluta pérdida de tiempo, la joven asari era toda una fuente de conocimiento sobre los proteanos y, aunque apenas sabía nada sobre el Conducto, podría serles útil a lo largo de aquella misión. Y, como Wrex había señalado, su biótica tampoco les vendría mal en combate. Después de hablar con ella en privado, Shepard había llegado a la conclusión de que podían confiar en ella, su deseo de ayudarlos parecía sincero y genuino. Y de todas formas, si Saren la quería muerta, era mejor mantenerla a bordo de la _Normandía_ , pese a las voces en contra que algunos habían levantado al respecto. Afortunadamente para Liara, era Shepard quien mandaba en aquella nave y su decisión la que importaba.

            Claro que eso no quería decir que las miradas desconfiadas y los vacíos en torno a la asari fueran a desaparecer sin más, como Shepard misma pudo comprobar en los días que siguieron a Therum. Era evidente que parte de su tripulación no confiaba en Liara, algunos la ignoraban abiertamente y otros hacían feos comentarios al respecto, aunque nunca delante de Shepard, pero la comandante sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba a bordo de su nave.

            Una de las primeras «noches» que Liara pasó a bordo de la nave, Shepard decidió predicar con el ejemplo, prefería mantener las cosas civilizadas entre su gente, aunque si la actitud hacia Liara no mejoraba en las siguientes semanas, iba a tener que llamar la atención de algunos soldados.

Tras ver cómo Liara cogía una bandeja de comida, vacilaba unos segundos mientras decidía dónde sentarse y tímidamente tomaba asiento al extremo de una de las mesas tras varias miradas duras dirigidas hacia ella, Shepard sacudió la cabeza molesta, se levantó a dejar su bandeja ya vacía y después de servirse una taza de café, se sentó frente a la asari.

            —Buen provecho —dijo—. Aunque las raciones militares no son lo mejor de la cocina humana.

            —Gracias, comandante.

            —Puedes llamarme Shepard o Alexandra si no estamos en horas de servicio, Doc —comentó sonriendo de medio lado.

            —Entonces lo justo sería que me llamases por mi nombre también. —Sonrió ligeramente Liara.

            —Cierto —rió Shepard—. ¿Cómo te vas asentando en la _Normandía_? ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?

            —Bien. Y sí, creo que tengo todo lo necesario en mi habitación… Aunque ¿quizá no debería llamarla así?

            —Bueno, es un laboratorio, pero puedes llamarlo como quieras y ahora que tiene una cama en él, pasa por habitación. Hm… —Dio un trago a su café pensativa—, yo he tenido habitaciones más… raras que un laboratorio. Y menos cómodas. —Rió de nuevo, aunque sin mucho humor.

            —Puedo imaginarlo, siendo soldado —comentó Liara, que observaba la ración de espaguetis como si fuera lo más extraño que había visto en su vida.

            —En parte, sí. —Shepard sonrió divertida al ver el ceño fruncido de la asari—. Sí, no tienen muy buen aspecto, pero no son venenosos… Salvo que seas turiano o quariano, entonces si podrían sentarte mal. Pero creo que a ti no te harán daño.

            —Oh… —Liara alzó la mirada, siendo consciente de lo que estaba haciendo—. No quería… Es que nunca había… No estoy muy familiarizada con la comida humana, eso es todo. No quería ofender…

            —Calma. —Shepard sacudió la cabeza—. No nos vamos a ofender porque pienses que las raciones militares podrían ser mejores. De todas formas —señaló con la taza la pasta—, esos son espaguetis con carne y tomate, muy populares en la Tierra, sobre todo entre los críos. Desgraciadamente, estos no hacen justicia a los de verdad.

            —A mí me parecen bastante reales. —La asari devolvió su atención a los espaguetis.

            —No literalmente, Doc —rió la comandante—. Me refiero a la forma de cocinarlos. Como he dicho antes, las raciones militares no son muy allá, quitan el hambre, al menos, pero…

            —Pero podrían darles mejor sabor —intervino Alenko sentándose junto a ellas, saludándolas con un gesto de la cabeza.

            —Teniente. —Devolvió el saludo Shepard, agradecida; Alenko era el que menos reservas tenía respecto a los alienígenas a bordo de la nave y una vez Shepard le había dicho que ella confiaba en Liara, el marine parecía dispuesto a seguir su ejemplo, alegando algo sobre que la consideraba una buena jueza de carácter.

            —Quiero decir, a veces toda la comida sabe a pollo, ¿sabes? —dijo Alenko retirando el papel de plástico que cubría su bandeja.

            —¿Pollo?

            —Un ave que se come en la Tierra —explicó Shepard a Liara—, y un viejo chiste nuestro. De todas formas, no están tan malos.

            —¿Seguro, comandante? Porque no veo que tú estés comiéndolos —dijo Alenko.

            —Eso es porque ya me terminé mi cena. Y no dejé ni las migas.

            —Ya —rió Alenko—, todos hemos sido testigos de tu más que voraz apetito. —Se volvió hacia Liara—. Ya tendrás ocasión de verlo, es como si aspirase la comida.

            Liara no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen mental de la Espectro devorando una de aquellas bandejas de comida.

            —Cierra la boca, teniente —gruñó divertida Shepard—. Y estás exagerando.

            —Lo que tú digas, comandante.

            —No le hagas caso, Liara. —Shepard dedicó a la asari una de aquellas traviesas sonrisas de medio lado, a la que la joven arqueóloga se encontró sonriendo de vuelta casi sin darse cuenta.

            —No le hace falta hacerme caso, bastará con que un día te vea comer. —Rió Alenko.

            —Ja. Ja. Teniente, ¿qué te parecería pasar la siguiente semana fregando los baños de la nave? —Aunque la expresión del rostro de Shepard se mantenía amistosa y divertida, a Alenko no se le escapó la realidad de aquella amenaza.

            —Ah, creo que prefiero no hacerlo, señora —dijo el marine adoptando un expresión más seria.

            —Ya me parecía a mí. —Rió suavemente Shepard.

            Liara observaba el intercambio entre curiosa y fascinada; todavía le costaba distinguir cuando los humanos estaban bromeando y cuando siendo serios, además, Shepard no lo ponía precisamente fácil; la comandante le resultaba la más compleja de interpretar de todos ellos. Aunque era poco lo que sabía sobre la naturaleza humana, no se le escapaba que la Espectro tenía mucho más de lo que dejaba ver a los demás, sus actos y decisiones eran movidos por una ética e integridad que no podían cuestionarse, pero Liara sabía que tras aquello subyacían otros valores y misterios que se sorprendió queriendo descubrir, como si la humana fuese una de sus excavaciones, capa sobre capa que ir desvelando.

            —Hm, quizá cuando volvamos a pasar por la Ciudadela, podríamos llevarte a ese restaurante humano que hay en Zakera… —sugirió Shepard pensativa—. No será como en la Tierra, pero sí mucho mejor que eso. —Señaló la bandeja de comida.

            —Ey, no es mala idea —asintió Alenko—, aunque suena casi como si le estuvieras pidiendo una cita a la doctora, comandante.

            —Puede… —De nuevo aquella sonrisa de medio lado—. ¿Qué dices, Doc? ¿Quieres probar comida humana de verdad?

Los ojos verde oscuro de Shepard la miraron fijamente y Liara se encontró de pronto vacilando ante qué posible respuesta darle; no sabía si la comandante estaba o no bromeando, su expresión y aquella sonrisa parecían apuntar en esa dirección, pero su mirada parecía esconder cierta seriedad que la inquietaba y no sabía bien por qué. La idea de pasar a solas un rato con Shepard era algo que le estaba acelerando el pulso y la verdad era que no estaba muy segura de la razón. «Es por la baliza», se dijo, «su mente puede contener más información sobre los proteanos de la que jamás he soñado encontrar. Seguro que es por eso». O al menos, eso era de lo que estaba tratando de convencerse, otras posibles razones… No, simplemente no podía ser, apenas hacía unos días que se conocían, casi no sabía nada de la humana. Era por la baliza, definitivamente.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese contestar nada al respecto, Shepard se le adelantó.

—Uo, Doc, si te lo estás pensando tanto, quizá sea mejor dejarlo para otra ocasión —dijo divertida

            —Ah… yo… comandante, no quería ofenderte… Eh… Es solo que yo no… Paso mucho tiempo sola en excavaciones y yacimientos, no… no estoy acostumbrada a…

            —Ey, ey, respira, Liara, está bien. —Shepard le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Alenko y yo solo estábamos bromeando, ¿verdad, teniente?

            —Sí, claro —contestó el marine ante una elocuente mirada de Shepard.

            —Oh… oh, yo… —Liara parecía más avergonzada ahora, todavía sin estar segura de si había metido la pata o no.

            —Lo siento, Doc, no pretendía incomodarte.

            —No, no, la culpa es mía por pensar… demasiado. —Liara esbozó una débil sonrisa.

            —De acuerdo —Shepard sacudió la cabeza—. Corramos un tupido velo sobre esto y será mejor que os deje terminar de cenar a los dos.

            Liara asintió en silencio, aunque sintió curiosidad por el significado de la expresión que Shepard había usado, prefirió dejarlo pasar y dar cuenta de su cena, aunque después de todo aquello había perdido parte de su apetito y las miradas poco amistosas que algunos de los soldados presentes le estaban dirigiendo no ayudaban mucho.

            A Shepard tampoco se le escaparon aquellas miradas, ni algunos de los desagradables comentarios que sus oídos captaron y que Liara estaba obviamente ignorando para evitar más problemas con la tripulación de los que ya parecía tener. Bueno, Shepard no tenía que preocuparse por ello; se levantó y se dirigió hacia aquel grupo de soldados, una fría mirada sustituyendo a la amistosa y divertida de minutos antes.

            —Es suficiente, soldados —les dijo en un tono de mando que no dejaba lugar a replicas, los dos hombres y las dos mujeres se levantaron y cuadraron—. La Doctora T´Soni, como el resto de invitados en esta nave están aquí para ayudarnos, no tienen por qué, pero lo hacen y no voy a consentir la clase de comentarios que estoy oyendo, ¿entendido?

            —Sí, señora —respondieron tres de ellos, el cuarto sin embargo, parecía pensar de otra manera.

            —Con todo el respeto, señora, no tengo nada en contra de los otros alienígenas, pero la asari no es de fiar. Su madre está trabajando con Saren, ¿quién dice que ella no nos está engañando, conduciéndonos a alguna trampa? Puedo entender que con su aspecto y apariencia es fácil dejarse engañar —dijo con un tono bordeando lo lascivo que a Shepard no le gustó nada—, pero ya sabe, comandante, la mayoría de las asaris no son más que las pu…

            —Es suficiente, soldado Tueks —lo cortó Shepard, la mirada fría y dura no prometía nada bueno—. No voy a permitir este tipo de actitud en mi nave. —Se medio volvió encarando a todos los presentes—. ¿Estoy siendo clara? Estas personas son nuestros aliados, les guste o no. Hasta ahora, ninguno ha demostrado otra cosa que no sea que se puede confiar en ellos. Y respecto a la Doctora T´Soni, les recuerdo que estaban a punto de matarla cuando la encontramos, así que no creo que esté en la lista de buenos deseos de Saren, trabaje o no su madre para él.

»Al próximo de ustedes que oiga haciendo alguna clase de comentario como el que el soldado Tueks estaba haciendo o de naturaleza similar, ya sea sobre la doctora o cualquier otro de nuestros nuevos aliados, les aseguro que abandonaran esta nave tan pronto estemos en un puerto amigo. ¿Entendido?

            Varios «sí, señora» recorrieron la cubierta.

            —Bien. —Asintió la comandante, que devolvió su dura mirada hacia el soldado que había comenzado todo aquello—. Tueks, creo que su cena ha terminado por hoy, quiero que se presente en el puente de inmediato, esta noche tiene doble turno de guardia.

            —Entendido, señora.

            —Y, soldado, creo que le debe a alguien una disculpa

            Era obvio por la expresión del hombre que lo que menos quería en ese momento era pedir perdón a la asari, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción más que hacer caso a su oficial al mando. Así que, tras dejar su bandeja de comida a medio terminar, se acercó a la arqueóloga y le pidió disculpas.

            A Liara, que había contemplado toda la escena entre agradecida y preocupada por las posibles consecuencias que podría tener que Shepard se alinease tan abiertamente con los miembros alienígenas de su tripulación y especialmente con ella, no se le escapó lo forzoso de aquella disculpa y que el hombre realmente no lo sentía; si de algo se arrepentía era de haber incurrido en la ira de su comandante, pero no por lo que pensaba de su pueblo. Mas Liara no quería crear más problemas a Shepard y aceptó aquella falsa disculpa.

            —Eso es todo, pueden proseguir. —Indicó finalmente Shepard, dando por terminado aquel asunto, aunque las conversaciones no volvieron al comedor hasta que hubo desaparecido de él, entrando en su camarote.

            —¿Ha sido buena idea eso? —le preguntó Liara a Alenko después de ver cómo Shepard abandonaba el comedor.

            —¿Dejar las cosas claras? —inquirió el teniente a su vez—. Yo creo que sí.

            —¿Pero no le creerá problemas con su tripulación?

            —No te preocupes, Doc, si hay algo que caracteriza a Shepard, es que tiende a hacer que todo el mundo quiera seguirla, incluso cuando tus ideas no son precisamente las mismas. —Ante la mirada interrogativa de la asari, se explicó—. Puede que no lo sepas, pero la comandante tiene cierta reputación entre la gente de la Alianza, para muchos, servir bajo su mando es más que un honor.

            —No tenía ni idea. —Reconoció Liara.

            —Ya, supongo que en las excavaciones arqueológicas no se ven mucho las noticias. —Sonrió Alenko.

            —No, ciertamente. —Asintió la asari.

            —Me imagino, En fin, eso y después de lo de Akuze y ahora que se ha convertido en la primera Espectro humana, Shepard es algo así como una leyenda viva para muchos soldados.

            —Entiendo… ¿Akuze? —inquirió sin saber realmente a qué se refería el teniente.

            —Hm, fue la primera vez que una unidad de la Alianza se encontró con unas Fauces Trilladoras. Dicen que fue un infierno. Solo hubo un superviviente de entre toda la unidad… —Los ojos de Alenko vagaron hacia el lugar donde estaba el camarote de Shepard, a Liara no le hizo falta preguntar quién era ese superviviente—. Por lo que he oído, ella aguantó durante dos noches, arrastrando a un compañero herido hasta las lanzaderas.

            —Debió de ser… horrible. —La palabra se quedaba demasiado corta, Liara estaba segura de ello, por lo que sabía de aquellas bestias, casi parecía un milagro que la comandante hubiese salido con vida de un encuentro con una de ellas.

            —Eso dicen. Shepard no habla mucho de ello. Es comprensible.

            —Sí. Pareces conocer bien a la comandante.

            —Que va —sonrió Alenko—. Solo unas pocas semanas más que tú. Es solo que su reputación la precede. Y, bueno, es una persona con la que resulta fácil hablar. Para ser un oficial superior, me refiero. Así que si quieres saber más sobre la comandante, puedes preguntarle a ella. —Le guiñó un ojo mientras se levantaba para retirar su bandeja.

            —Lo… lo tendré en mente. —Asintió Liara no muy segura de que se fuese a atrever a ello. Y siguió al teniente a dejar su propia bandeja a medio terminar, para volver al refugio en el que se había convertido aquel laboratorio tras la enfermería.

 

            Más tarde, aquella misma noche, tumbada en su cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, Shepard reflexionaba sobre la vehemencia con la que había salido en defensa de la arqueóloga; en su discurso había incluido a todos los alienígenas que ahora viajaban con ellos, claro, pero en el fondo sabía que la principal razón por la que había dicho todo aquello a su tripulación era Liara. Habiendo crecido en un entorno donde los abusones y matones abundaban, donde los insultos y menosprecios eran básicamente su pan de cada día, ya fuera de miembros de otras bandas, de la suya propia que le tenían poco «cariño» o de la gente que la miraba por encima del hombro, a Shepard no le gustaba que la gente tratase mal a otra gente solo por el hecho de ser diferentes o por creerse superiores. No, los matones y abusones nunca le habían gustado. Y la actitud de algunos miembros de su tripulación frente a la asari rayaba en ello.

            De todas formas, seguía sin tener muy claro por qué había saltado de esa forma sobre Tueks y sus otros compañeros. Probablemente habría hecho lo mismo por Tali, Garrus o Wrex, o eso quería creer. Sacudió la cabeza, seguramente se debía a que la timidez y torpeza social de Liara despertaban en ella todos sus instintos protectores. Era algo que Kenan le había enseñado o, mejor dicho, aprendido de él; ser fuerte no te convierte en alguien con poder para dominar a los demás, para conseguir por la fuerza las cosas que quieres; no, ser fuerte te convierte en el protector del débil. En los años que había pasado en la banda había visto el ejemplo de las dos ideas, los más fuertes y peligrosos controlaban la banda, pero también estaban los que como Kenan, que era fuerte a su modo, protegían a los más débiles de aquellos que querían aprovecharse de ellos. Desgraciadamente, de los primeros había más que de los segundos, y aunque Shepard podría haber seguido cualquiera de los dos caminos, decidió usar su fuerza como lo hacía su hermano, protegiendo al débil y no dejándose avasallar por los fuertes cuando querían intimidarla y someterla. Seguramente, esa forma de pensar y de enfrentar la vida le había hecho más fácil integrar los ideales de la Alianza, como soldado parte de su deber era proteger a aquellos que no podían defenderse.

            Eso era, se dijo, Liara simplemente despertaba ese instinto de protección en ella, probablemente debido en parte a la forma en que la habían encontrado, atrapada indefensa en aquella burbuja, mientras los mercenarios y geth de Saren intentaban llegar hasta ella para atraparla o matarla. Aunque curiosamente, la asari había dicho que ella no necesitaba protectores, cuando Shepard le había asegurado que a bordo de la _Normandía_ estaría a salvo. Quizá la joven escondía más fuerza de la que dejaba ver, aunque claramente, la socialización no era uno de sus fuertes.

            «Bueno, pronto tendrá oportunidad de probar esa fuerza y habilidad. Si quiero que el resto de la tripulación comience a confiar en ella como yo lo hago, tendrá que acompañarnos en algunas misiones y demostrar que se puede contar con ella», pensó la Espectro.

            —Comandante —la voz de Joker sonó a través del intercomunicador de la nave—, hemos recibido una señal de socorro de una baliza de la Alianza.

            —¿No duermes nunca, Joker? —inquirió Shepard.

            —A veces —rió el piloto—. La señal proviene de un planeta en el Sistema Sparta. Shepard, coincide con las coordenadas aproximadas que el almirante Kohaku nos dio sobre sus hombres desaparecidos.

            Shepard se incorporó en la cama, no se había olvidado del almirante, ni de que le había dado su palabra de que buscaría a sus hombres, casi parecía cosa de la suerte que hubiesen captado la señal antes de abandonar el cúmulo de Artemis Thau, no debían dejar pasar la oportunidad, aquel grupo de marines bien podría necesitar ayuda urgente.

            —Llévanos allí, Joker, ¿TLE? —dijo mientras volvía a vestirse.

            —Una hora, señora. Estableciendo nuevo rumbo hacia Sparta.

            Shepard salió de su camarote pensando en que por el momento no daría la señal de que toda la tripulación se presentará en sus puestos de combate, todo apuntaba a que aquella sería una operación de rescate y no tenía motivos para creer que fuese a complicarse de ninguna manera; elegiría a dos miembros para que la acompañasen al planeta y dejaría la nave con el turno de guardia actual, si las cosas se torcían de alguna forma, Pressly, que ya se encontraba en el puente, se ocuparía de ello.

            Parecía que la oportunidad de Liara estaba a punto de llegar, pensó al cruzar la puerta de la enfermería; afortunadamente Chakwas estaba todavía despierta revisando algo en su terminal.

            —Comandante, ¿hay algún problema? —le preguntó levantando la mirada hacia ella.

            —No exactamente. Hemos captado una señal de socorro de una baliza de Alianza y nos dirigimos a investigarla. Es posible que un grupo deba bajar a tierra… —Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la puerta del laboratorio—. Doc, ¿Liara se encuentra en condiciones para ello?

            —Sí. Su debilidad se debía a una ligera deshidratación y falta de sueño, pero tras los días que lleva a bordo, está completamente recuperada y lista para entrar en acción. Siempre que usted esté segura de que puede entrar en combate, claro.

            —Gracias, Doc. Y estoy segura de que Liara será más que capaz en el campo. Tenga lista la enfermería, por si volvemos con heridos. —Le indicó a la doctora, que asintió.

            Shepard llamó a la puerta del laboratorio un par de veces y no esperó respuesta de la asari antes de entrar; la joven estaba todavía despierta, aunque vestida con los pantalones deportivos y camiseta que el oficial de suministros le había dejado para que pudiese cambiarse de ropa para dormir, y sentada en la cama con una tablet en las manos, obviamente leyendo algo. 

            —¿Comandante? —inquirió algo sorprendida.

            —Estamos en rumbo a Sparta, misión de rescate. Quiero que formes parte del grupo de tierra. Dentro de cincuenta minutos en la cubierta de carga vestida y armada, ¿entendido?

            —S… sí.

            Shepard vaciló un momento, Liara no era precisamente una soldado, no sabía qué tipo de entrenamiento había recibido, si es que había recibido alguno, lo único que tenía claro era que su biótica era fuerte y que hasta ahora le había servido para evitar problemas y defenderse de ocasionales mercenarios y piratas en sus excavaciones.

            —Liara —dijo con un tono más suave—. ¿Estás preparada para esto? Si por un segundo crees que no, puedes negarte… Para mí eres parte de esta tripulación, pero no puedo olvidar que eres una civil y que no puedo ordenarte hacer nada que no quieras. ¿De acuerdo?

            —Gracias, comandante. —Sonrió—. Pero estoy lista y como ya te dije, sabré defenderme si surgen problemas. Y quisiera poder ayudaros a la tripulación de la _Normandía_ y a ti en todo lo que pueda.

            —Bien. —Shepard le devolvió la sonrisa—. Entonces prepárate.

            Shepard se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se dirigió hacia el puente, mientras contactaba con Garrus y le daba las mismas instrucciones que a Liara. Con un poco de suerte, aquella misión sería una sencilla, encontrar al grupo del almirante Kohaku, evaluar su estado y situación y llevarlos de vuelta a casa. Shepard esperaba que siguiesen con vida y que su silencio se debiese a algún problema técnico, pero bajarían al planeta preparados para cualquier cosa.

           


	3. UN MONSTRUO DEL PASADO

Finalmente descubrieron que la señal de socorro provenía de un planeta llamado Edolus, un sitio poco recomendable para la exploración o perderse en él, dada su atmósfera no respirable y la casi continua caída de meteoritos sobre su superficie. Nadie en su sano juicio bajaría allí voluntariamente, así que probablemente los hombres del almirante Kohaku habrían descendido a él siguiendo la misma señal que ellos habían captado.

            La _Normandía_ dejó al Mako a varios klicks al sur de las coordenadas donde se encontraba la baliza; Shepard volvía a estar a los mandos del recio vehículo, Garrus iba de copiloto y Liara ocupaba la parte trasera, evidentemente mucho menos incómoda que Wrex ahí atrás; los tres vestían el traje de combate completo, cascos incluidos, e iban armados con pistolas y fusiles de asalto; el turiano contaba también con un rifle de francotirador con el que aseguraba tener gran pericia.

            —Espero que no te marees con facilidad, Liara —comentó Garrus mirando ligeramente hacia atrás, al tiempo que Shepard ponía el Mako en marcha.

            —No suelo marearme, ¿por? —Liara lo miró sin terminar de comprender la advertencia.

            —Pronto sabrás por qué. —Garrus rió suavemente, parecía que no había olvidado aquel primer paseo por Therum.

            —Tampoco conduzco tan mal —dijo Shepard, aunque sus palabras quedaron un poco desmentidas cuando el Mako comenzó a traquetear notablemente y mantener con dificultad un curso recto.

            —Ya lo vemos, comandante —dijo Garrus irónico.

            —Ey, no es mi culpa que nadie haya tenido la feliz idea de construir carreteras aquí. Hago lo que puedo. —Se defendió la marine—. Además, mientras lleguemos de una pieza a nuestro destino, es suficiente. Si no quieres acabar vaciando tu estómago, no comas nada antes de una misión. —Añadió al final sonriendo bajo el casco.

            No tardaron mucho en alcanzar la zona de las coordenadas, Shepard redujo la velocidad y condujo el Mako con mayor cuidado por la explanada que se abría ante ellos y en cuyo centro podían verse los restos de un M29 Grizzly y varias formas que no tardaron en reconocer como cuerpos.

            —Esto no me gusta nada —masculló la comandante, todos los sentido alerta mientras lentamente se aproximaban al vehículo destrozado, no muy lejos de él, había una pequeña torre de transmisión.

            Shepard tenía un extraño mal presentimiento, no solo eran los cadáveres y el tanque, ni la certeza de que aquel grupo había caído en alguna clase de emboscada, era algo más, una inquietante sensación que hacía correr sudor frío por su espalda. Frenó el Mako a escasos metros del Grizzly, pero no apartó las manos de sus mandos. Estaba a punto de ordenar a sus compañeros bajar del vehículo, cuando el suelo se estremeció violentamente bajo ellos.

            —¡¿Qué demonios?! —espetó Garrus.

            —¡Mierda! —Maldijo Shepard y rápidamente puso el Mako de nuevo en movimiento, apartándose de allí—. ¡Agarraos bien!

            —¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Liara claramente nerviosa ante las sacudidas que estaban sufriendo, mientras Shepard trataba de mantener el Mako bajo control y sacarlo de allí.

            —Hemos caído en una maldita trampa.

            El suelo volvió a sacudirse con fuerza, las vibraciones parecían seguir al Mako a través de la explanada, toda la concentración de Shepard estaba puesta en llevar el vehículo hacia la elevación rocosa que había al norte. Apretó los dientes y volvió a maldecir cuando a pocos metros por delante de ellos la tierra se abrió y una enorme criatura ascendió hacia el cielo, rugiendo y agitando sus innumerables patas como cuchillas.

            —¡Unas Fauces Trilladoras! —exclamó Garrus al ver a la bestia.

            Shepard gruñó algo ininteligible, horribles recuerdos, largo tiempo enterrados en su memoria, afloraron de nuevo en su mente, pero debía mantener la concentración; maniobrando con rapidez, hizo un cambio brusco de dirección hacia la derecha, esquivando por centímetros el ácido que las Fauces habían escupido en su dirección.

            —Si nos da con eso, estaremos fritos —advirtió Garrus.

            —Lo sé —masculló Shepard, vaya sí lo sabía—. Garrus, toma el control del cañón y la ametralladora y no dejes de disparar a esa jodida cosa.

            —Entendido.

            El turiano se hizo cargo de los controles de la artillería que el Mako llevaba montada en la parte superior, que en unos segundos comenzó a escupir fuego de forma continua, aunque Shepard sabía que las Fauces Trilladoras tenían una resistente estructura externa y que su potencia de fuego no era suficiente como para matarlas de unos pocos disparos, si estos no eran bien colocados, algo extremadamente complicado cuando estabas conduciendo de aquella manera para evitar el ácido de la bestia y las posibles acometidas desde debajo del suelo.

            —Liara, mantente atenta a los escudos, si caen al veinte por ciento, avísame.

            —Sí. —Si la asari estaba asustada, su voz no lo delató, ya que su tono era firme.

            «Esta vez no dejaré que acabes con mi gente, maldita bestia», pensó Shepard para sí, mientras trataba de nuevo de alcanzar la zona rocosa al norte, pero para una criatura de aquel tamaño, las Fauces Trilladoras se movían con rapidez, capaces de ocultarse bajo tierra en unos segundos y volver a aparecer en un parpadeo no muy lejos de ellos. Shepard sabía que las vibraciones que el Mako provocaba sobre el suelo eran lo que permitían a la criatura localizarlos con tanta facilidad, pero ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que era enfrentarse a pie contra aquella bestia y el riesgo sería mayor si abandonaban el vehículo, que les ofrecía no solo una pequeña protección contra el ácido, los dientes y las escamas como cristales afilados de las Fauces Trilladoras, sino también mayor velocidad.

            —Necesito un ángulo de tiro mejor, Shepard —dijo Garrus.

            —Lo sé. Lo inten…

            Pero antes de que Shepard pudiese terminar la frase, el Mako dio un fuerte bandazo hacia la izquierda, las Fauces habían vuelto al suelo y salido a escasos metros de ellos, desplazándolos de manera brusca al resquebrajarse la tierra.

            —Es… escudos al veinte por ciento —avisó Liara.

            —¡No puedo disparar desde esta posición!

            —¡Joder!

            Shepard recuperó el control del Mako y trató de alejarse nuevamente de la bestia, esquivando in extremis un nuevo montón de saliva ácida, las ruedas del Mako chirriaron sobre la tierra y el metal crujió de manera ominosa. De repente, el M29 Grizzly ocupó por completo la visión de Shepard; en sus intentos por evitar a la criatura, había conducido inconscientemente hacia el tanque caído y ahora estaban a punto de chocar contra él.

            —¡Agarraos!

Volvió a gritar y dio un volantazo en el último segundo que a punto estuvo de hacerlos volcar, mas un rápido accionamiento de los propulsores de elemento cero del Mako lo evitó. Casi conteniendo la respiración, Shepard controló el vehículo y girando unos ciento ochenta grados, se colocó en el ángulo adecuado para que Garrus pudiese disparar contra las Fauces.

—¡Dale con todo lo que tengas! —le ordenó al turiano, mientras avanzaba hacia la bestia, los dientes apretados, las manos agarrando con fuerza los mandos del Mako y un brillo de odio y rabia en la mirada.

Garrus disparó el cañón varias veces, acertando a la criatura en lo que pasaba por ser su cabeza, si bien no bastó para matarla, fue suficiente para hacerla sumergirse bajo tierra nuevamente, lo que Shepard aprovechó para acelerar al máximo y llevarlos a las rocas, donde giró nuevamente el vehículo y ordenó a Garrus volver a disparar en cuanto la bestia estuviese a la vista. Por su parte, Shepard tomó un cinturón con varias granadas y se dispuso a salir del Mako.

—¿Comandante, qué haces? —preguntó Liara alarmada.

—Acabar con esto de una maldita vez —dijo Shepard—. Vosotros quedaos aquí. Garrus no dejes de dispararla en cuanto la veas.

El turiano asintió y Shepard salió del Mako casi al mismo tiempo que las Fauces Trilladoras emergían nuevamente a varios metros de su posición, encarándolos directamente. La marine sabía que apenas tenían unos minutos antes de que la bestia los atacara con su ácido, así que parapetándose a un lado del Mako, activó toda la ristra de granadas y se la colgó al hombro, preparó su omniherramienta para realizar disparos incendiarios y se aseguró de que los escudos de su traje estuviesen al cien por cien. Tomó a aire y con el sonido del cañón y la ametralladora de fondo, cargó hacia las Fauces Trilladores.

Liara, sentada ahora en el asiento del piloto, vio con el corazón en la garganta cómo Shepard corría hacia la criatura lanzándole varias salvas incendiarias y disparando casi sin descanso el fusil de asalto.

—¡Va a lograr que la mate! —Oyó decir a Garrus.

Pero alguna clase de suerte parecía mantener a Shepard lejos del ácido de las Fauces Trilladoras, que por el momento parecían más pendientes del Mako que de la pequeña humana que corría hacia ellas. Aun con ello, Liara sabía de lo extremadamente peligroso de aquel ataque frontal.

—¡Sacad el Mako de ahí ahora!

La voz entrecortada de Shepard les llegó a través de la radio y Liara no se paró a pensar el por qué de aquella orden, sobre todo cuando vio cómo la criatura se contraía hacia atrás, lista para lanzarles su ácido. Con menos pericia que la comandante, Liara arrancó y movió el Mako hacia atrás y la derecha, consciente de que de esa manera Garrus todavía podía seguir disparando, aunque con menos puntería.

Esperando que Liara hubiese hecho lo que les había ordenado, Shepard frenó su alocada carga y se detuvo a un puñado de metros de la enorme bestia. No dejó que el miedo atávico que sentía la dominase y pensando en el escuadrón que había perdido en Akuze, en las dos noches de pesadilla que había vivido allí, lanzó una ráfaga de disparos contra la criatura junto a varias salvas incendiarias más. A aquella distancia, las Fauces Trilladores notaron sus ataques y rugiendo y bramando, se arqueó hacia abajo, zambulléndose en su dirección. Miles de dientes vinieron a su encuentro y Shepard lanzó la ristra de granadas hacia aquella enorme boca del infierno, saltando hacia un lado en el último momento, lo que provocó que varias escamas traspasaran sus escudos y cortaran la cobertura ablativa de su armadura como si fuera mantequilla. Gruñó al sentir la piel de su brazo y parte de su costado derecho desgarrarse, pero ignorando el dolor, rodó alejándose del lugar por el que las Fauces Trilladoras se habían introducido en la tierra.

Segundos después, tras detenerse, sintió como el suelo vibraba nuevamente tras el sonido de una detonación sorda bajo el mismo. Shepard aguardó de rodillas conteniendo la respiración, el fusil de asalto listo en las manos.

—Creo… creo que la has matado, comandante. —Era la voz de Liara la que oyó en su radio.

—Si no lo veo… —comentó Garrus.

Shepard, la respiración agitada y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas todavía, apenas podía creerlo, había matado a unas jodidas Fauces Trilladoras, después de tantos años, había tenido su pequeña venganza. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, sentándose con las rodillas flexionadas delante de sí.

—Esta va por vosotros —musitó Shepard pensando en los cincuenta marines que habían muerto aquella noche de pesadilla en Akuze seis años atrás—. ¡Hoorah! —gritó tumbándose finalmente en el suelo, a medias consciente de que su traje ya estaba aplicando medigel en las heridas que las escamas le habían abierto, sellándolo efectivamente y evitando que se desangrara.

—¿Estás bien, Shepard? —preguntó Liara a través de la radio.

—Sí, nada grave. Llevad el Mako de vuelta al Grizzly y la baliza. Yo me reuniré allí con vosotros. No estoy muy lejos.

—Sí, señora —respondió Garrus.

Shepard exhaló un largo suspiro y se incorporó, los cortes del brazo y el costado empezaban a dolerle y escocerle ahora que el subidón de adrenalina estaba pasando, pero las dosis de medigel no tardarían en anestesiar aquellas zonas. De todas formas, sabía que debería hacer una visita a Chakwas cuando regresasen a la _Normandía_.

Con los cortes atendidos, se colgó el fusil a la espalda, se puso en pie y en marcha hacia el Grizzly y el grupo de cuerpos. Ahora ya sabían qué había ocurrido con los hombres del almirante Kohaku, alguien les había tendido una trampa y conducido hacia aquel nido de Fauces Trilladoras, probablemente no habían podido hacer nada cuando la criatura los sorprendió, el Grizzly era un modelo antiguo, mucho menos maniobrable que el Mako y seguramente no habían esperado encontrarse con algo como aquello. Lo único que quedaba por averiguar era quién había tendido aquella trampa y por qué e informar al propio Kohaku del destino de aquel pelotón.

Cuando alcanzó la zona, Liara y Garrus ya la esperaban fuera del Mako, ambos la miraban entre preocupados y fascinados con lo que acababa de hacer.

—Shepard, estás herida —dijo Liara al ver el estado de su armadura.

—No es nada —sacudió la cabeza—. Solo unos cortes.

—Estás loca, Shepard —comentó Garrus negando con la cabeza—. Enfrentarse a pie a unas Fauces Trilladoras… Nunca había visto nada así.

—Pues espero que no vuelvas a verlo. No es algo que quiera repetir muy pronto, la verdad. —El turiano rió ante aquellas palabras y Liara sacudió la cabeza, todavía preocupada por su bienestar—. Muy bien, echemos un vistazo, a ver si podemos averiguar algo más de lo que ha pasado aquí.

Mientras Garrus y Liara se ocupaban de los cadáveres de los marines, examinándolos y preparándolos para transportarlos a bordo de la _Normandía_ , Shepard se dirigió a la baliza de la Alianza que todavía seguía activa. Tras apagarla, intentó acceder a sus registros, pero no encontró nada de interés en ellos, aparte de la fecha en la que había sido activada; lo raro era que no se especificaba en ninguna parte de qué nave provenía, era como si la persona que la había puesto en marcha, hubiese borrado parte de sus registros. Era evidente que alguien trataba de ocultar sus huellas. La ingeniera probó varios sistemas para recuperar la información, pero fue inútil, quién quiera que fuese el que estuviese detrás de aquello, sabía lo que se hacía. No pudo sacar nada más de la baliza.

—¿Algo? —inquirió Garrus, cuando se reunió con ellos.

—No. Pero al menos podremos llevar a estos soldados a casa e informar al almirante Kohaku —dijo Shepard.

—Es evidente que alguien tendió una trampa a estos marines —comentó Liara.

Shepard asintió y contactó con Joker para que vinieran a recogerlos cuanto antes.

—Y trata de averiguar cuál es la nave de la Alianza más cercana a nosotros y establece con ellos un punto de encuentro, necesito que lleven los cuerpos de varios marines de vuelta a sus familias y nosotros tenemos que dirigirnos a Feros.

—Sí, señora.

 

            Cuando la _Normandía_ aterrizó no muy lejos de su posición, Shepard ordenó a varios miembros de su tripulación que se hiciesen cargo de los cadáveres y los llevaran a la cubierta de carga, Alenko se ocupó de supervisarlo. Ella misma condujo el Mako de vuelta a la nave acompañada de Garrus y Liara. Una vez a bordo, se dirigió inmediatamente a la sala de reuniones donde también se encontraba su sistema de comunicaciones. Estableció contacto directo con la oficina del almirante Kohaku, que desvió su llamada al terminal personal del oficial.

            —Comandante Shepard, ¿tiene noticias para mí? —inquirió el hombre tras un breve saludo.

            —Me temo que son malas noticias, señor. Hemos encontrado a sus hombres, están todos muertos.

            —¿Muertos? ¿Cómo?

            —Fueron atacados por unas Fauces Trilladoras. Seguramente los sorprendieron.

            —Mis hombres nunca habrían sido tan descuidados —espetó el almirante.

            —No lo niego, señor. Es evidente que fueron llevados a una trampa. La señal de socorro que siguieron provenía de una baliza de la Alianza colocada directamente sobre el nido de las Fauces.

            —Eso no tiene sentido, comandante.

            —Lo sé, señor. Pero no hemos conseguido más información. Los registros de la baliza han sido borrados, no hay manera de saber de dónde proviene o quién la programó.

            —Hm…

            —Lo lamento, señor.

            —No, ha hecho usted un buen trabajo. Se lo agradezco, comandante. Al menos, las familias de mis hombres podrán saber qué ha sido de los suyos.

            —¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer, señor?

            —No por ahora, pero gracias. Trataré de hacer algunas averiguaciones. Si consiguiese algo, la informaré. Muchas gracias, comandante Shepard.

            —De nada, señor. Solo hago mi trabajo.

            Tras despedirse, Shepard cortó la comunicación y abandonó la sala de reuniones.

            —Joker, ¿has encontrado esa nave? —preguntó a través del intercomunicador.

            —Sí, señora. La _SSV-Einstein_ es la más cercana a nosotros. Ya he establecido con ellos un punto de encuentro cerca del relé de masa de este cúmulo.

            «¿La _Einstein_? Qué casualidad», pensó Shepard sonriendo de medio lado al pensar en la vieja amiga que servía en aquella nave nodriza, lástima no tener más tiempo que para saludarse. Se detuvo junto a Pressly, que le dirigió una preocupada mirada al ver el estado de su traje.

            —Pressly, tiene el puente hasta que la doctora Chakwas haya echado un vistazo a mis heridas.

            —Sí, señora. Aunque si me permite…

            —Adelante.

            —Descanse algo antes, señora. Creo que lo necesita.

            Shepard dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente asintió aceptando la sugerencia de su segundo al mando; ciertamente no le vendría mal pillar unas pocas horas de sueño, teniendo en cuenta que había pasado parte del turno nocturno en pie y luchando contra unas Fauces Trilladoras.

            —Muy bien, Pressly, tiene el puente hasta que le releve.

            —A la orden, señora.

            Shepard dirigió sus pasos a la cubierta de la tripulación y la enfermería, donde Chakwas la estaba esperando con todo lo necesario para atender sus heridas. Liara, la armadura ya quitada, pero aún con el traje de combate que llevaban debajo puesto, también se encontraba allí, al parecer ella y la doctora habían estado charlando hasta la llegada de Shepard.

            —Será mejor que me vaya… —dijo la asari haciendo ademán de dirigirse a su habitación.

            —No es necesario, Liara —le dijo Shepard, comenzando a quitarse la parte superior de su armadura; a la vista de los daños ocasionados por las escamas, iba a necesitar un buen arreglo o unas piezas completamente nuevas.

            —¿Seguro?

            —Sí. —Sonrió brevemente a la joven asari y siguió con su tarea con la ayuda de Chakwas.

            —Liara aquí me estaba contando su hazaña, comandante —comentó la doctora.

            —Puedes tutearme, Doc. Y seguro que estaba exagerando —dijo Shepard guiñándole un ojo a Liara.

            —A juzgar por tus heridas, no creo que lo estuviese haciendo. —Chakwas miró con ojo crítico los profundos cortes de su brazo y costado tras ayudarla a quitarse la camiseta negra del traje de combate—. En el brazo casi puede verse el hueso.

            —Auch. —Bromeó Shepard, dando gracias a quien había creado el medigel por sus capacidades anestésicas, que en ese momento hacían que no sintiese ningún dolor. Se atrevió a echar un vistazo a su brazo y costado; sangre todavía húmeda manchaba la piel alrededor y bajo la capa de medigel podía apreciarse el feo aspecto de los cortes.

            —Muy bien, comandante, siéntate en esa camilla. Lo primero será retirar el medigel y después limpiar y cerrar esas heridas.

            Mientras Chakwas cogía la herramienta de ultrasonidos que utilizaría para retirar el medigel seco, Shepard se sentó donde le había indicado.

            —¿Qué significa el símbolo que tienes pintado en la espalda, Shepard? —inquirió Liara detrás de ella, obviamente el tatuaje que adornaba su omoplato izquierdo había llamado su atención.

            —Doc, eso es material de segunda cita —dijo riendo suavemente.

            —Ah… Eh… Esto…

            —Está bromeando. —Chakwas interrumpió las palabras vacilantes de Liara, librando a la asari de otro momento embarazoso, al tiempo que comenzaba a trabajar en las heridas de Shepard.

            —Nah, es solo un recuerdo del lugar de dónde vengo —explicó Shepard, el brazo derecho extendido e inmóvil en la mano de Chakwas—. Es un número diez romano. Por los Rojos de la Calle Diez, la banda a la que pertenecía en Nueva York.

            —Ah, así que es cierto lo que cuentan los medios, que formabas parte de una banda —comentó Chakwas sin perder concentración.

            —Sí, nunca ha sido un secreto. —Shepard se encogió ligeramente hombros—. No es que esté orgullosa de lo que hacía entonces, pero tampoco me avergüenzo de ello. —Aquello último lo dijo mirando a Liara, que asintió comprendiendo sus palabras.

            —Nadie ha dicho que debas hacerlo —dijo la doctora, aplicando una compresa sobre las heridas del brazo ahora que volvían a estar abiertas—. Túmbate, por favor.

            —Lo siento, Doc, es que por lo general, cuando la gente se entera de lo de la banda, enseguida llegan a la conclusión de que debería enterrar y olvidar esa parte de mi vida —aclaró Shepard tumbándose en la camilla.

            —Entiendo. Pero a mí me parece bien que no quieras olvidar de dónde vienes. Todos tenemos que recordar nuestras raíces y lugar en el que crecimos. Sube el brazo derecho para que pueda retirar el medigel de las heridas del costado. Eso es.

            —Ey, Liara, ¿dónde creciste tú? —inquirió Shepard.

            —En Armali, una de las ciudades más importantes de Thessia. La casa familiar de mi madre siempre ha estado allí. ¿Has estado alguna vez en Thessia, comandante?

            —No he tenido el placer todavía. Pero he oído que es un planeta bonito, con gente más bonita aún. —Le dedicó una media sonrisa traviesa y oyó la disimulada risa de Chakwas.

            —Lo es —dijo Liara ruborizándose ligeramente.

            —¿Y tú has estado alguna vez en la Tierra? —Shepard siguió hablando para apartar de su mente lo que estuviera haciendo la doctora en su costado, ahora que había terminado de retirar el medigel y le había suministrado un anestésico local para cerrarle las heridas.

            —Me temo que no, mis viajes siempre me llevan a lugares menos poblados y conocidos.

            —Supongo que va en lo de ser arqueólogo.

            —Sí. —Liara sonrió—. ¿Nueva York es una ciudad de la Tierra?

            —Sí, está en Estados Unidos. No sé si será tan grande como Armali, pero es una de las mayores ciudades del país y posiblemente del planeta.

            —¿Todavía vives allí? —inquirió curiosa la asari.

            —No. La verdad es que no tengo casa propia… Tengo una habitación en el cuartel de Arturo.

            —¿Y tus padres? ¿Tu familia?

            —No tengo. —Shepard sacudió levemente la cabeza—. Soy huérfana, creo. Nunca conocí a mis padres, no sé si están vivos o murieron.

            —Lo siento, no pretendía…

            —No pasa nada, Liara. No es un tema que me moleste. La única familia que tuve fue la banda y mi hermano mayor, Kenan. Bueno, realmente no era mi hermano, pero se ocupó de mí como si lo fuera. Murió hace poco más de un año. Así que ya no hay nada realmente que me ate a Nueva York.

            —Entiendo. Y siento lo de tu hermano.

            —Gracias. En fin, se puede decir que vivo allí dónde me destine la Alianza.

            —Toda una marine de pies a cabezas —comentó Chakwas, divertida—. Muy bien, comandante, ya hemos terminado aquí. Procura no hacer muchos esfuerzos en los próximos días o las heridas podrían volver a abrirse.

            La doctora cubrió las heridas cerradas con gasas limpias resistentes al agua y el sudor, la ayudó a incorporarse en la camilla y le tendió una camiseta limpia para que pudiera ponérsela antes de salir de allí.

            —Tendré cuidado, Doc —prometió la comandante poniéndose en pie—. Liara, ¿has desayunado o comido algo ya? ¿Qué hora es de todas formas?

            —No. Y son las siete de la mañana según horario de la nave —contestó la asari.

            —Desayuno, entonces —sonrió de medio lado—. Voy a darme una ducha rápida y me reuniré contigo en el comedor en unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

            Sin saber muy bien qué decir, Liara asintió y Shepard abandonó la enfermería, recogió algo de ropa limpia en su camarote y fue a darse esa merecida ducha.

 

            Para cuando terminaron de desayunar, la _Normandía_ estaba ya rumbo hacia el punto de encuentro con la _Einstein_ y Garrus se había ocupado de extender la historia  del combate contra las Fauces Trilladores por toda la nave, adornando algunas partes, Shepard estaba segura de ello, o eso indicaban las miradas de sorpresa y asombro de algunos de sus hombres. Con el hambre saciada, Shepard les dijo a Garrus y Liara que fueran a dormir, dado que habían pasado su turno de sueño en Edolus. Y tras comprobar una última vez con Pressly y Joker que todo seguía en orden en la nave, ella misma se retiró a su propio camarote para poder dar una breve cabezada antes de su encuentro con la _Einstein_.

            Fue Joker quien la despertó un par de horas más tarde, cuando alcanzaron su destino, la nave nodriza ya se encontraba en posición y a la espera. En vez de acoplar las naves, la _Einstein_ envió una pequeña lanzadera que atracó en su cubierta de carga, previa evacuación de personal para despresurizar la zona que quedaría expuesta al vacío. Una vez la cubierta estuvo presurizada de nuevo, Shepard y Alenko, acompañados de varios soldados, bajaron allí para ayudar con el movimiento de los cadáveres. La comandante no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la piloto de la lanzadera.

            —¿Ahora el CAG se ocupa de llevar lanzaderas? —inquirió bromeando.

            —Solo en ocasiones especiales —respondió la piloto sonriente—. Me alegro de verte, Alex.

            —Yo también, Kate.

            Ambas mujeres se fundieron en un abrazo, tras el cual, Shepard ordenó a sus hombres que cargaran los cuerpos en la lanzadera.

            —Alenko, esta es la comandante Kate Forbes, CAG de la _Einstein_ y una vieja amiga de mis años de instrucción. Kate, este es el teniente Kaidan Alenko.

            —Señora.

            —Teniente.

            Ambos se saludaron estrechándose las manos y después Alenko fue a supervisar que todo se llevase a cabo de manera adecuada. Shepard y Kate se apartaron para no estorbar a los hombres.

            —Ojalá nos hubiésemos encontrado en mejores circunstancias —comentó Shepard.

            —Sí. Una lástima. ¿Sabes qué les ha pasado?

            —Una trampa. Cayeron en un nido de Fauces Trilladoras. Y nosotros también —añadió Shepard apretando ligeramente los puños.

            —Alex… —Kate le estrechó suavemente el hombro—. No ha debido ser fácil para ti.

            —No especialmente. —Suspiró—. Pero todos debemos enfrentarnos a nuestros fantasmas, ¿eh?

            —Más bien monstruos en este caso.

            —Sí. —Shepard rió sombría—. Al menos esta vez pude mandar a esa jodida bestia al infierno del que había salido.

            —Habrá sido digno de verse. ¿Pero estás bien, verdad? —Los ojos de Kate se desviaron a la gasa que cubría su brazo derecho a modo de vendaje.

            —Sí. Un poco magullada y cortada, pero nada grave. Esta vez sabía lo que me hacía.

            —Bueno, ahora eres un Espectro, así que… —Kate sonrió y le guiñó un ojo—. No te haces idea de lo orgullosa que me siento de ti.

            —Gracias, Kate. —Shepard le devolvió la sonrisa—. Espero estar a la altura.

            —Seguro que lo estarás.

            —¿Y tú cómo llevas eso de ser CAG?

            —Bien. Es interesante, un desafío. Y estresante, como jefe de escuadrón tienes que estar pendiente de cuatro patrullas, unos veinte cazas, ahora multiplica eso por todos los escuadrones de la _Einstein_. —Sonrió de medio lado—. Aunque tengo un buen grupo de pilotos bajo mi mando. El Ala Negra es digna de verse en acción.

            Shepard rió suavemente y sacudió la cabeza.

            —Eso no suena a que te quejes demasiado, entonces.

            —La verdad es que no. Nunca pensé que me darían el puesto de CAG. No con mi historial —dijo inclinando ligeramente la cabeza y Shepard asintió; Kate se había labrado toda una reputación en la división aérea de la Alianza, era considerada una de las mejores pilotos de caza, pero también era conocida por tomarse ciertas libertades al seguir la cadena de mando y las órdenes, algo que sus numerosos éxitos en combate tendía a equilibrar.

            —¿Y Leighboro? —Shepard bajó el tono de voz para que nadie más oyera aquella parte de la conversación.

            —Puedes decir que eso sigue en punto muerto… Es complicado, ya sabes, reglas y regulaciones.

            —¿No ha pasado nada, entonces?

            —No. Y prefiero que dejemos el tema. —Arrugó el ceño—. Ahora mismo no tengo nada claro ese asunto.

            —De acuerdo. —Shepard le palmeó el hombro—. De todas formas, parece que nuestro tiempo se ha terminado.

            Justo en ese momento, Alenko le hizo un gesto señalándole que todo estaba listo, los cuerpos cargados en la lanzadera y listos para partir.

            —Eso parece. Bueno, ha sido genial verte, Alex, aunque solo hayan sido unos minutos.

            —Lo mismo digo. —Ambas mujeres echaron a andar hacia la lanzadera.

            —Cuídate y ten cuidado en lo que sea que estés haciendo. —Se detuvieron junto al aparato.

            —Tú también, Kate.

            —Y demuéstrales de lo que somos capaces los humanos. —Kate sonrió.

            —Lo haré. Buena caza, Black Knight.

            —Buena caza, Shepard.

            Tras la despedida, el grupo de Shepard abandonó la cubierta de carga, para permitir que la lanzadera pudiera salir al espacio. La comandante volvió al CIC, donde retomó el mando y ordenó a Joker poner rumbo a Feros en cuanto la lanzadera de Kate estuviese a bordo de la _Einstein_. La siguiente pista en su misión en busca de Saren y el Conducto los aguardaba en aquel antiguo planeta proteano y ahora colonia humana, los fantasmas del pasado debían quedar atrás y el misterio de quién habría tendido la trampa a los hombres de Kohaku debería esperar, necesitaba concentrarse en lo que de verdad importaba ahora, detener a Saren y sus geth. O encontrar algo que les permitiese adelantarse a ellos.


End file.
